


MonMus Fairy Tail

by TheGingerBreadFox (TheGingerFox)



Category: Fairy Tail, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerFox/pseuds/TheGingerBreadFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls' sleepover... and the girls wake up the next morning in trouble: they are half-humans!. How will they get their old selves back? Well the guys they have been gossiping about the previous nigh will show essential. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever online, yeaay! Please don't bash me XD I'm a non native English speaker, so... don't hesitate to -gently- correct my writing ^^ Practise makes perfect as one says... Please feedback!!  
> My first chapter feels awkwards and out-of-rythm, but I promise the story will build up in the following chapters ^^ and a lot of (I hope) good porn /explicit content to come. Mwahaha! (And now it's 4 in the morning, my brain cell shall be unchained and get some sleep...) XD

# MonMus Fairy Tail

## Half human in Fairy Tail 

### Chapter 1 : the sleepover

After winning the Great Magical games, they REALLY need a rest. Lucy sighs and sets her forehead on the counter of the sparkling-new bar, in their sparkling-new Guild...

"What's up Lucy?" asks Marijane, soft and helpful as ever when not demonic.

"Mh nothing... really... just... tired? I guess..."

The demon-girl looks at her friend with worried consideration: "My! The games were hard on you too..." She glances at the boys, lively as ever, Natsu and Grey picking on each other and about to start a fight... _those never got tired, right?..._ She then adds with a smile: "Girls' night! What do you think about it?" She only receives a dull look from the blonde girl, so she keeps on: "We go to the girls' dorm and have a girls' sleepover! Tea and cakes, a long bath, takeway food with a rented lacrymavision movie, and girls' chitchat? Right?!"

Lucy really doesn't know. The white-haired girl sports such a concerned face she agrees: "Right... Girls' night!"

She should have said no... really... but here she is, entering the girls' dorm. She meets Levy who was reading a book in the entrance hall: "I was waiting for ya!" She closes her book and puts it away in her shoulder bag. It's a new one, Lucy notices. It's blue leather with a pink floxer and little metalic studs on it. Not her usual style... before she can think too much about it, the blunette spurts: "Let's go to Juvia's place! That's where all the fun happens." she rushes, dragging her friend by her hand.

Heading up, they meet with a very motivated Erza, carrying several precious-looking carton boxes. "Cakes from the best shop in town" she explains. Lucy rolls her eyes. _Erza REALLY has something with cakes and pastry..._

Juvia's door is ajar so they enter while cheering a global "we're iiiiiin!". Juvia greets them more quietly without turning away from her little kitchen counter. She pours fuming hot water in the last thermos bottle and then brings three of them to her table. 

She brought seats and cushions to add to her green couch and armchair all around the table, and it's now the perfect "girls' nest" for a sleepover. The little Grey plushie is on top of her bed as usual...

They all seat around the furnished table. Before they can open the boxes, Cana pops her head through the door: "Here I aaaaaam!" She enters, waving a couple of alcool bottles in each hand. _Of course she is..._ A huge shoulder bag is suspended of her side, heavy with more booze. _They never told about drinking..._ but then Cana was implicated so...

Once all of them installed, everyone helps themselves in different teas or alcohols, sometimes mixing them up in a "gypsy tea". Then Erza ceremoniously lifts open the covers of the carton boxes. Fraisiers, chocolate mousses... the bite-size pastries look so appealing in their sugary shininess that everyone digs in.

"Mmmmh that's the best!" Levy almost moans, licking her fingers off of chocolate mousse from a Black Forest.

Cana noticises with a fake neutral face: "You're so dirty... and you're said to be the innocent, bookworm, right?"

All the girls burst out in laughter while Levy's face turns bright red. "Moooh!... My fingers are just sticky with cake! _You_" and that was emphasized, "are the perv here Cana!"

"I'm not a perv" she answers "I'm just perceptive"

Leaving Levy to her redness, Erza intervenes: "Don't forget to add your observations to the Pastry Club Golden Book, right?"

 _Obsessed with pastry, that's what I tought..._ Lucy sighs. Her lemon meringue is delicious anyway. She watches herself into NOT licking her fingers in front of Cana, just in case.

Quickly the girls are lost into chit chat. Possible boyfriends and romances, fashion and novelties... They speak and laugh until the sun starts to lower on the horizon.

Erza stands: "I'll get the bathroom ready, join me in 10 minutes"

"Aren't we going to the bath?" asks Lucy. "I thought it was upstairs."

Levy explains "we reopened the old bath, in the basement... It's even bigger than the other one, and with many different bath, just like a public bath! You'll like it!"

The bath is indeed incredible. The floor is oiled wood and polished stone, statues decorating the place... "There is a cold bath, a medium, and a hot one. You also ave a "rain-like" shower here!". 

Levy, already naked, manipulates the faucet, causing a warm summer-like rain to pour on her. "Great eh?"

It's late in the night when the pretty intoxicated girls go to sleep. Lucy shares Levy's room on the guest's futon, and Erza loses a (very drunk) janken to Cana and ends up on the floor while Cana spreads delighted on her bed... After hosting the sleepover, Juvia is left to enjoy a bit intimacy.


	2. Rude awakening

# MonMus Fairy Tail

## Half Humans in Fairy Tail

### Rude awakening

Lucy stretches and thens curls back again in her covers. The lower part of her body feels sooooo cold, she rolls in the covers and sinks her face in the pillow. Trying to get all of her protected, her butt knocks over a pile of books which falls all over her.

"Ouch!" She props on an elbow and rubs her head, then gently puts the books back in a neat pile next to her. Levy's bedroom really looks more like a library than a place to sleep in... She stretches her arms up high above her head, yawning. She shivers. It's really cold in here... _didn't notice that yesterday... Mh well I was drunk, we all were... thanks to Cana, again!_ After the cakes (and a bit of alcohol) they sobered up a but in the bath... to keep on drinking while eating fast-food in front of a rented movie... and of course after...  
When she decides to stand up to relieve her blader, she rolls over.

_What the????_

Her lower half is... long, really long, and covered in pink scales. The belly's scales are wider and lighter in color, almost like her normal skin. It's a huge snake tail.  
She shrieks in surprise and bumps in a shelf while backing up. She ends up covered in books again.

"Ouch ouch ouch..."

She brushes the books off her and probingly touches her... tail... She can feel her hands through the scales... _so it's really part of me?_ Not knowing how to move with that weird lower body, the drags herself to the other part of the bedroom where Levy's bed is.

She could not have slept through all the ruckus. "Levy!... I... Mh... I'm in trouble here... Nothing bad happened to your book though..."

She stops, waiting for an answer, or at least a sleppy groan. The breathing that comes from under the cover doesn't sound like a sleeping person.

Growing increasingly worried, she drags her oversized ophibian lower body close enough to pull her friend's cover.

"Oh my..." She stays there unmoving, unable to proceed what she sees.

Levy has blue wings instead of arms. **WINGS** for fuck's sake!! The feather are sort of blue jeans blue... like her hair in fact.

"Are you okay??!!" She drags herself onto the bed and grabs her friend by her petite shoulders. She meets a pair of incredulous amber eyes: "I... must be dreaming... It's a nightmare, right? Why are you even in there Lucy?"

Lucy proceeds to a quick check-up on her shocked friend before answering: "I don't believe so... I woke up like... _that_" and she waves her hands at her uncommodious ophidian lower body. Realisation crosses her friend's eyes: "Oh my!!!... You're... ... ..."

"Yeah, I have half the body of a snake... it seems"

Levy puts herself together and asks "Do you hurt? I don't... I just feel weird."

"I don't either... I'm just so friggin' _cold_..."

The blunette awkwardly brushes her hair out of her face with her feathery extremities. Only a thumb and a lone opposing finger make her hand... the rest being a wing. The claws are so sharp she cuts her own cheek.

"Ow..." She details her "hands" before going back to her friend: "Well if you're a snake, it's normal you're cold... ... ... You're cold-blooded, you need a source of heat..." They stare at each other and synchronize in blurting out: "Bath!"

Their burst of laughter alleviates the almost panicked atmosphere, and they proceed to get clothed before they get out of the room.

"We should see the girls... I have a bad feeling about it!"

The blonde shivers, adding a big sweater to her PJs.

"Well YOU go to the bath and dip in hot water until you feel better, and I go and see them. I know it's dangerous for snakes to be cold for too long."

The now half snake woman details her tail with a bitter face: "I'm a snake... ew..."

"Well sorry..."

"No no you're right..."

After a blank, the winged Levy asks: "Will you be ok? I mean, to go all the way down to the bath?..."

"Don't worry!" Lucy thumbs up, and they both laugh.

"Alright, see ya then!"

* * *

 

Erza stretches voluptuously while coming back to an awake state. She grabs her pillow and replaces it under her cheek. _Mmmmh, so soft..._ She pops an eye open. She's on the floor. _Oh, right_ , she lost the bet and slept on the floor. Cana won the janken. _Sure she cheated, but whatever..._

She attemps to roll on her other side and something blocks behind her. Her eyes fall on a big brown thing huddled to her backside.

_**WHAT THE??!!!** _

Her upper half stands up, all her hair straight up from surprise. The big brown thing is attached under her waist. It's sensitive. And it's hers.

It looks like a horse body...

Awkwardly getting it to roll on its huge belly, she contorts on both sides to get a more extended view. Well she was not hallucinating. Unhappily. She's a damn centaurus!!

"Mmmmmh..." a sleepy groan comes from the bed. Cana. "What's that all about?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

Her brown head extands from the messy covers. "What's up?"

The red-head gasps. _Ears._ I mean, pointy dog-like ears. Cana has a pair of them on top of her head. She yawns widely. _FANGS!_ Her canines protude like ones of a carnivore. _Worse than the dragonslayers'_ , notices Erza.

Finally seeing clear, Cana shrieks: "ERZA WHATTZAT???!!" pointing at her lower body with her... paws-like hands.

Regaining her composture, the red-haired woman waves points back: "It seems you could look in a mirror yourself..." Said woman stares disbelieved at her hands - paws, and jumps out of bed.

A loud "FUUUUUCK!!!!" is heard through the whole building.

* * *

 

A soft knock on the door is followed by a temptative "Are you fine in there?... It's Levy..."

Erza signaling with hand signs that she can't make it to get up,  Cana springs out of bed and almost runs to the door. She takes her hand in both han- paws with the sight of the Solid Script mage: "It - can't - be... I'm fucking dreaming... I must be... No way..." While swearing she turns back and drops face first on the bed.

Levy salutes the centaurus with a "Hi... guessed you'd be in trouble here too... guessed right..."

"Oh damn how is Lucy doing??!" spits the red-head realizing that their blond friend isn't with her roommate.

"She's fine!... Well... she's half snake..." An incredulous expression appears on the two other girls' faces. "She was cold so I told her to get into a hot bath..." Before their blank faces she explains:  "It's dangerous for a snake to be cold too long. They are cold-blooded, and if the outside doesn't give them the warmth they need, they faint and can die..."

After an unseasy silence, Erza comes to realize: "And Juvia? Where is Juvia? Did she come at your place this morning?". Of course no one has seen her, and the two globaly-human-shaped girls help the centaurus taking control of her four legs. Once Erza standing, she covers the human part under her waist with a wrap skirt wrong face front, and the three of them head to Juvia's place.

* * *

 

A knock.

No answer.

"Juvia?? It's Erza! Are you okay?"

Still nothing...

Juvia has always been an emotive and sort of anxious girl, so her sleep is light. Knocking at her door should be enough to get her up... Calling for her far from enough. Even badly intoxicated, the girls have never seen her not answering to her door.

"We're comin' in!"  states Cana while doing so. The door isn't locked, and the room seems perfectly normal. Except for the form lying in the bed. _Is she...?... Oh gosh..._

The she-wolf is the first by the bed. When she grabs the cover to gently shake it, it collapses under her touch.

She jumps back with a horrified shriek.

The surface of the bed is now flat.

Her face almost cray white, Levy slowly extends her winged arm to get a grip on the border of the cover with her clawed fingers. She tugs at it with a grimace.

"WHAT THE?!!... JUVIA, WAKE UP!" Cana shouts while shaking the bed their now very flat friend lays on. Her body is almost completely flat, a transparent shade of blue... liquid... She doesn't seem liquid like when she lost composture and became mere water... the liquid is blueish, sort of gello-like, and has pink hues where it stands for her hair...

The sleeping beauty's lids slowly crack open. Her eyes are completely blue, a tone darker than her skin / translucent body. She blinks a couple of times. Her weird body pops into human-like shape and she sits on top of her bed, staring at the girls. When she opens her mouth to talk, no sound comes out. Her face turns despaired and she signs with her hands, around her throat.

"You can't speak?..." Levy probes.

A frantic nodding confirms.

Heck...

The day has just started...


	3. Shewolf reporting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana is sent to report to the Guild and ask for help... She just feel weird and somehow aggravated for no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter! It's a short one, sorryyyyyyyyy... The text hasn't been beta read so... if I left typos, please let me know!

Cana shrugs uneasily. Well she's the most "discreet" of all girls... but then... Straightening up, she walks as boldly as she can through the main street leading to the Guild. Her paw-like hands and canine feet are even worse than her pointy ears, she thinks. But the worst thing ever is her TAIL! The thing wags madly behind her whenever she's excited in any way... and that means even when she's just plain embarrassed...  
Nobody seems to notice, though, as the vicinity with a guild full of Mages has slightly numbed their perception of normality, it seems... _for the best it is._

Her sense of smell is awfully sensitive, and she can almost see the scent trails all around her, making her feel a bit overhelmed.

She never thought about recognizing her nakamas' scents, but there she is, at the Guild's door, inhaling their multiple but defined odorant signatures. She can't even put names on all of them, but she knows them for sure. Natsu's almost sulfur and smokey odor. Lucy's vanilla and peach. Erza's strawberry shower gel mixing with her own body smell...  
Closing her eyes under a bout of vertigo, she exhales slowly. She pushes the door and makes an entrance.

She can feel all the bewildered eyes lay on her. Some mouthes gap open. Acting  with way more assurance than she actually feels, she walks casually to the bar, her tail swaying wildly behing her back. She then sits in front of the counter and rests an elbow there.  
"I need to talk to Master Makarov, and a strong drink before that" she says to the stoic white-haired maid.  
She is silently served a strong drink despite the early hour, before the maid goes upstairs.

She doesn't know why, since she started walking in town, she feels aggravated. Growling in the back of her throat without even noticing it, she takes a sip. The alcohol is strong, dry, and leaves a burning trail down her stomach. _Better._  
Maybe drinking a bit more could anesthetize that aggravation she feels for no reason. Inhaling above her drink, she can feel the alcohol burn a path up her hyper sensitive nose. _Crap._ That can't even hide all the smells around her. Instead it piles up.

She turns to the stairs to meet an amber look. For once, Laxus seems surprised. _It's fun, the mountain of a man rarely loses composture_ , she smiles with teeth.  
She catches his smell and her grin turns feral. Her ears and tail twitch in irritation. She's wearing her usual brown short pants and swimming-suit-or-bra-like top, but her paws give her almost 20 centimeters of height, closing her to his.  
He stands unmoving just down the stairs while she stands.  
When he heard Mira telling his old man that Cana had turned into a werewolf and seemed weird, he just had to go down, check on it, and of course mock her a bit. But he chokes on his humored words. She seems in a dangerous mood. Walking smoothly like a carnivore toward him, she starts circling him slowky, inhaling his scent.  
Musky, woody, male, with a tint of his herbal shampoo.  
Her whole body starts burning up just inhaling his warm aroma from a few inches away.

"Cana?" The white-haired mage's voice is worried.  
She looks up to see her waiting atop the stairs. Giving the blonde man right next to her a last growl, she follows quickly.  
_What was that???_ the dragon slayer asks himself. Cana has always been playful and nice to be around, sober or drunk... at "worst" she's be pensive and secluded, but never aggressive...

* * *

 

Master Makarov sighs in relief as he sees the she-wolf disengage from inhaling his immobile grand-son. She passes Mirajane and follows him in his office. He sits on top of his desk to be closer to her weight. She sits on the confortable chair facing him with an ambiguous sniff.

She is almost back to her normal (but serious) self while she explains to him what happened... The girls' sleepover, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Levy and her having fun... and then waking up like that... The others looking even "worse" than her in term of discretion, she was sent to report.

Makarov's worried expression worsen through her story, before he talks: "I'm not in details into half-human things, but you all have been turned into that... half-humans. We'll need Polyursca's knowledge and help. All I know, is that all of you can have weird jumps in mood under that shape".  
She growls slightly, remembering the uncontrolable aggravation she felt just for being too close with Laxus... for no reason at all...  
He keeps on: "...and it would be better if you always were with someone from the Guild until we make out how to get you back to complete human shape."  
She frowns an appology: "I don't know what got into me... I'm sorry..."  
Her silence is uneasy and the guild master explains: "There is not much I know about half-humans, apart that they are said extinct from before the Dragons ruled over EarthLand, and that they used to be feared warriors and predators... It could explain how you feel. Polyursca will help, I'll send someone for her. Until then, just try to hold on, right?"  
How could she resist the old man confidence?  
She offer him a weak smile: "I'll do my best not to get in trouble..."

* * *

 

After a short explainatory speech, in which he encourages the whole guild to be patient with the girls, as half-humans once were fierce -and short-tempered- predators, Makarov sends Bisca to the girls' dorm and Arzac to Polyursca. Said Polyursca would help them get the girls back to a normal state. The girls would have to stay at the Guild to be with at least one guildmate at all times... their tempers being really short and their reactions not totally predictable.

"The rooms on the first floor are usually for guys... but you all can have those facing the street. No one lives there." states the white-haired maid.  
Cana shrugs, biting a claw with her sharp teeth, already aggravated. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with me".  Mira served her a couple more drinks... a drunk werewolf was a thing no one wanted to have to deal with, but a sober and aggravated Cana was far worse... "I can't hold still. I'd like to go out... I don't know..."  
Mira nods her head in soft understanding: "I don't know much about half-humans, but if you're a werewolf, a shewolf, maybe you need to be out to feel good? Wolves live in the wild and walk a lot..."  
Cana nods: "I felt way better out, that's true. Next to the dorms, far from the city, I really felt good..."  
Signing her to wait with a hand, the demon-woman heads upstairs.

When she comes back, the shewolf is growling at anyone who would try to get anywhere near the bar, her empty drink in front of her.  
_Uh-oh_ she thinks. She spurts with fake joy: "Cana!!..." The wolf-woman looses her deadly concentration toward her "preys" and gives her all her attention. "Master Makarov said that it would be better for you to go in the forest, where you feel better."  
The card magician lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding back. "Elfman and Lisanna will be keeping an eye on you though. Master said you can't get near anyone... just for safety reasons, you see?"  
The wolf woman gulps her freshly served drink down, before agreeing: "As long as I can move as I like..."  
Mirajane reassures her: "Your nakamas won't even be next to you, they'll just keep an eye out to make sure you're allright." _She has such a nice way to put it... I'm a prisonner of my own Guild..._ "Eflman and Lisanna take first turn. When they change the new ones will bring you fresh news."

Jumping on her feet... paws, he dark-haired mage exclaims: "gone!"  
And in a waving of her tail she is.

Elfman has to heavily run after her not to loose her trail. Lisanna tells him to go first, as she needs to take a couple of things. Brother and sister wave at each other while parting.

Out the Guild, he finds himself distanced already. Turning straight to the forest and the girls dorms, he runs an eternity of a dozen seconds before turning back and starting a methodical search. _Where in Hell is she?_  
Then he spots a dark haired head with pointy ears on top, a couple of streets further on the major street facing the Guild. What could she be doing that way? _It doesn't lead to the forest..._ Catching quickly on her as she walks slowly with pauses, he realizes that she's following a trail, sniffing up the air.  
"Where are you going?" Mira has told him not to come too close, but then... he can't ask from that far away.  
She seems surprised when she's addressed. Stopping her sniffing, she shrugs. "I don't know... I found a smell..." She doesn't add that it made her stomach fill with butterflies and her skin crawl and burn with... _lust_...  
Seeing her guildmate sport a worried look, she adds: "But I lost track anyway, so... let's go!"

* * *

 

Evergreen grinds her teeth together seeing her boyfriend leave behing the shewolf. There was **no way** she would let the far-too-predator woman alone with her man. Discreetly shadowing the both of them, she can see them face and talk a couple of minutes. Cana is unusually enticing she finds, rocking her hips and waving that tail while she walks or even stands...  
Clenching her fists into balls, she doesn't even look around her and is surprised when a large group of people get between her and her targets. She tries to get closer but when she passes the croud, they are gone.  
She starts to run for a couple of strides before calming down. _They can't be far._ Jealousy makes her stomach shrink and acid burn. _Calm down..._ Taking decided steps, she scans the shops on each side of the busy street.

She can't hide when she almost collides with the dark-haired shewolf coming out of a flower shop. Stepping back, she tries to act casual. "Ah... Mh... Hi Cana!"  
A dark ear folds back, the half human displaying a disbelieving expression.  
Right beneath her the giant follows, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Bright pink and green and white flowers.  
In an awkard instant, they stare at each other above the wolf's shoulder. Said wolf steps to the side and explains to the bright red girlfriend: "Elfman wanted my advice on what to choose, since he's not really connoisseur into flowers and girls' presents..."  
Now equally red, Elfman presents the flowers to his girlfriend, while mumbling: "Cana knows how to keep a secret... so... I thought she could be a good advisor... I wanted to give them to you tonigh... Those... are for you..." He extands his flowered hand only to receive a warm woman almost in the face. Completely dismissing the other mage's presence she wraps her arms around her huge boyfriend's neck, kissing him. When they part, she pouts: "You're just soooo cute... I love them!"  
Then she remembers the presence of their colleague. Knowing that they clearly let the cat out of the bag, she pouts in an angry fashion and opens her mouth to spit acid words.  
Cana cuts her: "Well everyone in the Guild knows since the Great Lagical Games, you know. Not like it's **such** a big secret."  
They are not red, they are worst.  
Still laughing from their discomfiture, she heads toward the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's almost 3 in the morning, I shall ge some sleep =_= (I'm a very unreasonable girl... I know that already...)


End file.
